


посмотри, чем кончится ночь

by DeltaPsy



Series: изложение событий, которых не было [1]
Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cults, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Lore interpretation, Magic Realism, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character - Freeform, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Outsider Perspective, Surreal, Web!Martin, cursed artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Дело 0171206, касающееся первой встречи сотрудников Архива с Детьми Тишины. Инцидент произошёл без потерь. но оставил неизгладимое впечатление.
Series: изложение событий, которых не было [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G-T (tma team)





	посмотри, чем кончится ночь

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с миром Cultist Simulator, спойлеры к 4 сезону The Magnus Archives

Дело 0121610. Уэсли Купер. Случай произошёл в Лондоне, март 2011 года. Показания даны 16 октября 2012 года. Записано на плёнку 23 января 2014 года. Начитано Гертрудой Робинсон.

Я знаю, что вы на меня не смотрите, но ощущение чужого взгляда от этого не становится меньше. На самом деле, мне всё равно, чем вы тут занимаетесь. Это неважно, для меня точно. Важно только то, что здесь, в этом месте, я не могу дышать от внимания, которое гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Я не могу игнорировать его и в ослабленной версии, но здесь? Здесь оно забирается мне под кожу, я чувствую его всем телом. Это ужасно.

Но вам это неинтересно, верно? Вам нужен мой рассказ. Так что я начну.

Наверное, я должен был сразу понять что что-то не так. Что лучше всего положить это чертово зеркало, забыть про него, никогда больше не вспоминать и просто, просто уйти. Но нет, такая тонкая работа на раме, сложные узоры на ручке, его же можно будет продать подороже, подумал я. Идиот. Надо только заменить стекло, очистить раму, привести в порядок заднюю сторону, вычистив всю грязь и мусор, и готово, отличное прибавление к моей коллекции, достойное внимания.

Я занимаюсь реставрацией. Это больше для души, на самом деле, ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать бизнесом. Мне всегда нравилось брать старые вещи, которые никто не считает достойными применения и превращать их во что-то необычное, что-то, что потом заставить чьё-то сердце биться немного быстрее. Своего рода практическая красота, понимаете? Возможно, мне нравится думать о себе как о своего рода художнике, раз я не в силах провести хоть одну линию ровно. 

Чаще всего я охочусь на подобные вещи на блошиных рынках, в основном в Камдене. Кто-то скажет, что ничего стоящего там не найти, но на самом деле многие люди просто имеют привычку недооценивать потенциал того, что в их глаз хлам. Пускай я не могу восстановить лампу работы Тиффани — это слишком высокий уровень для меня — но перетянуть старое кресло, заменить просиженную подушку на что-то более приятное, почистить и заново отполировать дерево... И вы с радостью отдадите за него кругленькую сумму, радуясь, что так удачно вложили деньги.

Конечно, для меня это больше развлечение, но пока оно окупает себя, какая разница? Семьи у меня нет, а друзья с пониманием относятся, когда я говорю, что буду занят всю неделю. Порой они любят прогуляться со мной по рынкам, пока я ищу свой следующий проект, но в тот день я был один. 

Тогда я хотел просто быстро присмотреть что-нибудь необычное, забежать за кофе после и встретиться с друзьями. Ничего особенного, просто выбраться посидеть в пабе, обсудить последние новости, занять вечер разговорами ни о чём и привычными лицами. Погода тоже не особо располагала к длинным прогулкам: в тот день было особенно промозгло, и даже в перчатках я не чувствовал рук, хотя всего лишь прошёлся от метро. На самом рынке обычно тихо, люди с уважением относятся друг к другу, и шумно бывает только если находится больше двух покупателей на одну вещь, но в тот день кто-то громко спорил насчёт цены прямо у входа, поэтому я быстро прошел мимо. 

Многих из тех, кто был в тот день на рынке, я знал лично. Несмотря на то, что обычно людей в таких местах порядочно, сообщество, которое действительно увлеченно подобного рода вещами, сравнительно мало. К тому же, я пришёл сравнительно поздно — основной наплыв людей уже закончился. Поэтому у меня была возможность переброситься со знакомыми шуткой, Джин позвала посмотреть на то, что могло меня заинтересовать, с Майком мы обсудили комод, с которым я закончил на прошлой неделе... Рутина, хотя и приятная, но ничего особенного. 

Я не часто видел новые лица, особенно среди продавцов. Количество вещей которые можно найти на чердаках и в домах почивших родственников обычно незначительно, и многие предпочитают просто выбросить всё старьё, оставшееся в наследство. Так что я удивился. Не особо сильно, но незнакомое лицо заставило меня на секунду замедлить шаг и подойти ближе. Я не помню как он выглядел, хотя потом и старался вспомнить. Помню только, что я точно не знал этого человека, и в то же время он кого-то мучительно мне напоминал. Он молча кивнул на свою выставку и отвернулся. Это был небольшой столик — ничего крупного, никакой мебели. Посуда, пара ваз, стопка старых книг, обычный набор. Если бы не зеркало.

Сперва я пропустил его, и уже хотел продолжить свой путь, когда солнечный луч упал на ручку. Это было обычное ручное зеркало, старое, но не настолько, чтобы принадлежать музею. Оно лежало стеклом вниз, на задней стороне даже под слоем налипшей за долгие годы пыли и грязи можно было различить, что центрального элемента, типичного для таких вещей, не было. Что-то гораздо более простое, не то цветок, не то солнце — и это заинтересовало меня ещё больше. Стекла не было, только пара мелких осколков, видимо слишком туго сидевших в раме, чтобы вытащить их без инструментов. Я никогда раньше не работал с зеркалами и стеклом вообще — слишком сложно, как я уже сказал. Но в тот момент не показалось, что начать с чего-то небольшого будет интересной идеей. Мне всегда хотелось попробовать.

Я спросил насчёт цены. Она не была неподъемной, но явно выше, чем такая безделушка могла стоить. Мы какое-то время проспорили — я пытался сбить хотя бы пару фунтов, но не смог. Когда я резковато пошутил на тему семейной реликвии, мужчина нахмурился и тихо ответил, что нет, что зеркало досталось ему случайно, и что он хочет избавиться от этой штуки поскорее. Тогда я сказал, что цена должна была бы быть пониже, если ему не терпиться сбыть её с рук. Он только потряс головой и ответил: «Тогда это не будет считаться». Я не стал заострять внимание на загадочной фразе, послушно выложил требуемую сумму и подождал, пока он завернет зеркало в бумагу. 

Может показаться странным, но я почти сразу вернулся в мастерскую. Предупредил друзей, что не смогу прийти, заранее взял ужин на вынос и так быстро, как только мог, вернулся домой. Мне хотелось поскорее приступить к работе.

Это не было чем-то необычным: порой я сразу же знал, что именно я хочу сделать из этой вещи, какого результата добиться. Мне хотелось поскорее воплотить картинку в моей голове в жизнь, чтобы увидеть результат и почувствовать гордость за свою работу, понимаете? К тому же, тогда я слишком долго провозился со своим последним проектом. Никогда не думал, что обычный стол задаст мне жару, но так вышло. И ощущение полной уверенности в том, что я буду делать, было... Не знаю, почти освежающим? Словом, я не заметил ничего странного тогда.

Конечно, для именно зеркала — той части, что связана именно со стеклом и отражением — мне требовалось больше времени. Найти нужную информацию, узнать, где можно заказать новое зеркало, такого рода. Но уже тогда я знал, что смогу привести хотя бы раму в приличное состояние. По пути домой я перебирал реактивы, которые могли пригодится, вспоминал, осталось ли у меня достаточно золота. Тогда я ещё не решил, хочу ли я счистить слой старой позолоты или сделать фотофиксацию и уже там посмотреть, как пойдёт.

Что меня удивило больше всего, так это то, что особой чистки и не потребовалось. Несмотря на все мои подозрения, мне не потребовалось никаких реактивов, никакой подготовки. Я просто осторожно смыл слои пыли и всё, зеркало выглядело как новое. За исключением пустой рамы, конечно. Это даже не заняло у меня много времени, что-то около часа? Не больше того, за окном даже не стемнело, когда я смог полностью рассмотреть так заинтересовавшую меня резьбу.

На внешней стороне — той, что обрамляла непосредственно само зеркало — не было ничего особо интересного. Повторяющийся растительный мотив, листья, ленты, сложные и детализированные, но опять же, ничего необычного. Единственное, среди узора то и дело встречались не имеющие смысла простые полукружья. Они чем-то напоминали схематичное изображение закрытого глаза, но гораздо, гораздо проще. Их было восемь, по одному по бокам, по одному вверху и внизу и по одному в промежутках. Если бы я знал...

Ещё во время чистки, я обратил внимание, что узоры повторялись и на задней стороне, но они отличались. Не чем-то значительным, но общее ощущение от них было... другим. Нервирующим, если так можно сказать. Словно изгибы резьбы были неправильными, не такими, как мои глаза ожидали увидеть. И ещё кое-что. Центрального элемента и в самом деле не было. Наверное, сперва думал я, там должна была быть эмаль, идеально подходящая по размеру к пустому пространству внутри солнца. Но нет. Никаких следов клея. Вместо этого — почти такое же полукружье, что и на передней стороне. Вот только больше, направленное дугой вниз, так не к месту выглядящее посреди растительного узора и детально вырезанного солнца. Между лучами скрывались совсем мелкие элементы, раньше скрытые грязью, и которые, скорее всего, символизировали свет или что-то такое. Когда я поднёс зеркало ближе к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее, что именно изображено, то... Полукружье открылось. Я не шучу! Оно просто открылось, неуверенно, словно пробуждаясь от долгого сна и. И оно моргнуло.

Я не смог удержаться от крика и отбросил зеркало в сторону, не заботясь о его сохранности. В ушах звенело, я не мог дышать, моё сердце билось так часто, будто было готово вырваться из груди. Я пытался успокоить себя, что мне показалось, что наверное я надышался химикатов, но.... Я не пользовался ничем, мне даже не было нужды их открывать! И мне не могло показаться, я видел это так же ясно, как вижу вас сейчас.

Но когда я отдышался, взял себя в руки и поднял зеркало с пола, то ничего не произошло. Никаких изменений, никаких глаз, ничего того, что так меня напугало. Но я всё равно отложил его подальше — просто потому что не мог продолжать дальше работу, так сильно тряслись руки. Я поздно уснул в тот день, пытался смотреть телевизор, но всё время возвращался мыслями обратно к зеркалу. Наконец мне удалось убедить себя, что всё нормально, просто показалось. Такого не могло быть, верно?

Следующие пару дней я потратил на то, чтобы восстановить стекло. Пришлось повозиться с осколками, всё ещё плотно сидящими в раме, первая мастерская, куда я обратился не делала такие маленькие зеркала, потом была проблема с тем, чтобы осторожно отделить и заново приклеить раму к самому стеклу... Дел хватало. Сперва я избегал прикосновений к зеркалу как мог, но мне нужны были измерения, потом пришла пора работы именно с самим зеркалом... Словом, мне пришлось. Клянусь, первые дни я вздрагивал от любого показавшегося мне движения, готовый тут же бросить всё и выкинуть зеркало куда подальше. Но ничего не происходило. Конечно, порой мне виделись разные... вещи, но я не уверен, что это не было исключительно моим воображением. 

И, в один день, работа была закончена. Я хорошо помню его, не только из-за того, что случилось. Кэти позвонила с утра — была среда, так что звонок был внезапным, она работала по будням и обычно ограничивалась сообщениями. Как оказалось, она хотела, чтобы я помог ей с переездом — её арендодатель потребовал большую сумму, чем обычно, и она уже нашла себе другое место и искала кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь. Конечно, я согласился, мы договорились встретиться в пятницу, и я спустился в мастерскую, как и всегда. Мне нужно было только снять тиски с краев рамы, там, где я склеил зеркало обратно вместе. Конечно, оставалось ещё покрытие лаком, но это я не считал за работу, так, монотонная обязанность, не больше. Так что, в общем и целом, с реставрацией я закончил.

Я смотрел на зеркало, раздумывая, стоило ли оно того в итоге — и решал, кого может заинтересовать такая вещь и сколько за неё можно выручить. Не сказать, что я глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, но определенно не был сосредоточен на окружающем мире. Поэтому сперва не заметил ничего необычного. Или я просто не хотел ничего замечать.

То, что я посчитал прежде просто странным украшением рамы, на самом деле оказалось глазами. Они открылись разом, я не могу вспомнить точно этот момент, просто в какую-то секунду на раме появились глаза. Они моргнули — с ужасающей синхронностью — и сосредоточились на мне.

Я не могу толком обратить в слова это ощущение. Жуткое, нереальное чувство, что всё моё существо на секунду оказалось полностью изученным, познанным во всех возможных смыслах. Словно, словно меня просветили насквозь, взвесили, тщательно осмотрели и... Сочли негодным. Да, да, я знаю, что это не особо смешно, но честно? Первое, что я тогда ощутил была злость, никакого страха, никакого удивления. Только концентрированная ярость. Как кто-то (или что-то) сидящее в зеркале посмело быть такого низкого мнения обо мне? 

Я схватил зеркало со стола и был готов разбить его об пол, наплевав на свою работу, но остановился с занесённой рукой, пристально глядя в отражение. Мне показалось, что я видел с той стороны что-то. Нет, даже не так — я не видел, я ощущал с той стороны что-то. Предложение, обещание, может быть? Что я смогу узнать, смогу наконец понять, почему моя девушка порвала со мной пять лет назад, почему мой отец всегда смотрел на меня с этим выражением на лице, словно я страшно его обидел самим фактом своего существования. Но, наверное, я медлил слишком долго. Одна секунда — и больше ничего с той стороны не было. 

Понятия не имею, почему в тот момент мне показалось, что лучшей идеей будет завернуть зеркало в одну из тряпок, которые я держу под рукой на всякий случай, и запихнуть его в самый дальний ящик рабочего стола. Я и сейчас не могу этого понять, но внутри меня всё ещё была надежда, что мне показалось. Удивительно, сколько готов отрицать разум, да? В ком-то другом это могло показаться мне слепотой и узколобостью, но для себя я находил немыслимое количество отговорок.

Вот только мне не на что было списать постоянное чувство, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Я не мог толком выходить на улицу — мне всё время казалось, что кто-то идет за мной, уставившись мне в спину. Жгучее ощущение чужого взгляда, постоянно преследующее меня везде: в моей постели, когда я заказывал в очередном кафе еду на вынос, в парке, даже в моей ванной. Естественно, я боялся. Естественно, я сразу понял, что именно в этом виновато.

Я пытался избавиться от зеркала, правда. Выбрасывал, топил, даже пытался сжечь — но всё напрасно. Единственное, что я так и не смог сделать — разбить стекло. Что хуже всего, с каждой попыткой чувство чужого внимания становилось только сильнее. А потом я начал видеть эти глаза. Сперва только в изображениях — каждый билборд пялился на меня этими невыносимыми жадными глазами, которые видели меня насквозь, таким, какой я есть — со всеми моими мелкими страстями, обычными желаниями, беспричинным раздражением... Было сравнительно легко поменять мои обычные маршруты так, чтобы избегать большинства наружных реклам. Но на этом всё не закончилось, о нет. Я перестал смотреть телевизор: в сериалах герои застывали, поворачиваясь на экране ко мне, чтобы снова уставиться на меня этими невыносимо яркими, пронизывающими насквозь глазами, ведущие новостей улыбались и смотрели, смотрели, не произнося ни слова... 

Я устал. Ужасно устал, я не могу спать, не могу есть, не могу даже выйти из дома. У всех прохожих одно лицо, одни глаза, они все смотрят только на меня. Каждое моё движение, каждый поступок, каждая мысль — всё, чем я являюсь, всегда под наблюдением. Возможно, кому-то другому такое внимание могло бы польстить; но явно не мне. Я никогда не был особо социальным человеком, но и не испытывал удушающего чувства страха, находясь среди людей. И надеялся никогда не испытать, но это давно в прошлом. Теперь я боюсь людей, боюсь всего, у чего есть глаза, потому что они будут смотреть, будут знать, будут осуждать меня за всё, что я делаю.

Я не могу смотреть на вас. Я не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь взглянуть в лицо другому человеку. И не уверен, нужно ли мне это теперь. Я сыт чужим вниманием по горло, всё, чего я хочу сейчас — это перестать ощущать спиной настойчивый, немигающий взгляд. Здесь, в этом месте, всё ещё хуже. Поэтому, собственно, я и принёс зеркало вам — возможно, оно посчитает, что здесь интереснее. Я не знаю, но хотя бы надеюсь на это. Пока ещё надеюсь. 

Финальные комментарии: даже если бы я ничего не знала о нашем, хм, многоуважаемом патроне, то это заявление явно заставило бы меня задуматься. Мистер Купер для повторного интервью оказался недоступен — самоубийство. Неподготовленному человеку и ощутить на себе сразу всё внимание Ока... Мда. Зеркало на данный момент находится в Хранилище Артефактов, по моему запросу — в отдельном боксе. Неизвестно, насколько сильно выражены эффекты на тех, кто и так связан с Институтом, но я предпочту не рисковать. 

Путь зеркала отследить не удалось — несмотря на все старания, продавца с блошиного рынка не удалось отыскать. Опрошенные свидетели в один голос утверждают, что никогда не видели никого, похожего по описанию, и что в тот день мистера Купера на рынке не видели тоже. 

Несмотря на всю очевидность связи с делом 9721207, я не хочу говорить, что зеркало фигурирующее в обоих показаниях — это один и тот же предмет. Хотя обе жертвы испытали практически одинаковое явление (пусть и со значительно отличающимися итогами), но есть между ними и значительная разница. Мне не даёт покоя замечание мистера Купера о некой сделке, которую ему якобы предложили. Редко когда такое случается без причины.

* * *

На первый взгляд, миссия Кэт проста — прямая линия без развилок, которую она видит, обещает почти стопроцентный успех, и она знает, куда ей надо и что от неё требуется. На второй взгляд, миссия Кэт становится чуть сложнее — она долго читает про Институт Магнуса, нервно грызёт ногти и прикидывает, как лучше построить диалог, что может она предложить в обмен. Проценты падают и падают, пока не замирают нерешительно на восьмидесяти; длинная вилка разбивается на сотни ветвей, за каждой из которых — сложный танец на грани провала. На третий взгляд Кэт выдыхает, понимая, что провалится всё равно, не смотря на все подсказки и предсказания — сложное дерево замыкается само в себе и перестаёт быть хотя бы едва понятным. Она приглашает с собой Невилла и во снах видит новые лица, у которых пока нет имён. Изабет появляется рядом с ними из ниоткуда, уже на выходе из Убежища, когда улицы Лондона ещё покрыты утренним туманом, и тени густы, как никогда.

Найти в Лондоне нужное место обычно нелегко — его улицы порой ведут себя хуже путей в Мансусе, приводя не туда, сталкивая не с теми людьми. Но не в этот раз; Кэт видит издалека прозрачный свет Фонаря, липнущий к стенам, небо на Институтом отсвечивает золотом, ярким и болезненным, бросая свой отблеск на лица всех, входящих внутрь. Кэт издалека чувствует всепоглощающий интерес, пристальное внимание, усиливающееся по мере приближения к зданию. Совсем как в Мансусе.

Простая архитектура без излишеств, простая стеклянная дверь, ничем не отличающаяся от остальных дверей в остальных офисных зданиях, но над всем этим — яркий золотистый свет, невидимый ни для кого, кроме посвящённых. Много кто пытался построить места силы с нуля — и у кого-то даже получалось, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение. Чистый, ничем не сдержанный свет Фонаря льётся с неба, от его яркости больно глазам — и Кэт останавливается. Она заставляет себя расслабить плечи, она любит Фонарь, как самое себя — не может не любить — но ничто не могло подготовить её к знакомому ощущению вне Мансуса. Рядом с ней Невилл трёт виски, глубоко вздыхает и сутулится ещё сильнее, стараясь укрыть части себя, которые не предназначены чужому взгляду. Изабет смеётся своим глубоким, нервирующим смехом, и тени под ногами становятся чуточку глубже, пространство сморщивается по краям. 

Они входят в здание беспрепятственно, разве что эти двери открывается не так послушно, как другие; внутри холодно. Разница между набирающим жару июньским днём снаружи и влажной прохладой внутри посылает волны мурашек по голым рукам, и Кэт морщится, потирая предплечья. Они останавливаются, не пройдя и десяти шагов, ждут ответа на их самовольное вторжение. Символ института — немигающая сова — над приемной стойкой словно наблюдает за каждым их движением. Или не словно, и хотя её глаза не движутся, ощущение чужого внимания почти удушающее, но не враждебное. С ними готовы мириться; это всё, что сейчас имеет значение. 

Кэт чувствует место, куда им надо, сразу — неприметная дверь с полустершейся надписью «Архивы» в её зрении сияет ярче всего; отблески золотого спускаются и с лестницы, но нет, им надо вниз. Женщина за стойкой поднимается, окликает их дружелюбно, но настороженно. Это работа для Изабет — она опирается на столешницу локтями, наклоняется вперёд, и на секунду Лес встаёт вокруг неё и её жертвы, густой и тёмный. Их не запомнят, их не узнают; но память останется на месте. Моль слишком любит играть с чужими умами, чтобы что-то разрушать, и Невилл рядом нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, шрамы на его висках светятся иногда в темноте, если знать, куда смотреть. 

Лестница, ведущая в подвалы — и к Архивам — не особо отличается от других. Но только на первый взгляд, потому что чувство наблюдения возрастает стократно, стоит только спуститься на одну ступеньку. Фонарь изливается сверху волной — просвечивает насквозь, добирается до самых страшных тайн и самых потаённых желаний, перебирает воспоминания и лица. Кэт открывается навстречу ему с готовностью — она знает, что Фонарь никогда не сможет насытиться, никогда не сможет узнать всё, что ему интересно; Фонарь обещает прийти к ней во сне, как и всегда, и оставляет после себя щекочущее ощущение в основании черепа. Невилла трясёт: он никогда не был особо близок как дисциплинам Света, так и дисциплинам Тьмы, розоватые полосы на руках и шее особенно ярко выделяются на бледной коже. И только Изабет продолжает спускаться вниз, не чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд — свет Фонаря может раскрыть только то, что не прячется в тени Леса.

В архивах пахнет старой бумагой, тяжелый и пыльный запах давно немытых ламп, гудящих, то и дело мигающих под потолком; в архивах пахнет старым страхом. Кто-то спорит в отдалении: два голоса то и дело доносятся из-за закрытой двери, которая не поддаётся ничьи рукам. Кроме Невилла — такие вещи, как запертые замки, не имеют значения, когда Стук рядом с ними. 

Их не замечают сперва; двое слишком поглощены спором — или тем, что от него осталось, поглощенным молчаливым отрицанием. Кэт пытается привлечь к себе внимание, правда — но её деликатный кашель оказывается утоплен в том, что кажется последней отчаянной попыткой:

— Тим, мы должны поговорить об этом!.. — она краем глаза видит, как рядом в молчаливом удивлении поднимает брови Изабет, и откашливается ещё раз, на этот раз громче. Теперь их замечают: мужчины перед ней поворачиваются почти синхронно, с одинаковым недовольством на лицах, которое почти мгновенно сменяется настороженностью. Читать по ним так легко, но Кэт никак не может подобрать нужных слов для начала сложного разговора. Зеркало здесь, совсем рядом. Стоит только закрыть глаза — и тяга становится почти невыносима; знание мигает и гаснет, словно задутая свеча, когда связь рвётся, оставляя после себя пустоту неутолённого желания знать. Кэт привычно стряхивает с себя это ощущение, мгновение медлит с нужными словами и не успевает сказать ничего.

— Архивы закрыты для публики, — говорит один из них, и, судя по выражению недоверия на лице, дверь за ними не должна была открыться так легко, не должна была открыться вообще. Но Кэт не хочет с ними ссорится, она только улыбается, мягко, как может, поднимает ладонь, останавливая Изабет, Невилл за её плечом не двигается вовсе; самую сложную развилку Кэт хочет миновать без проблем. Она говорит тихо и уверенно:

— Мы знаем. Прошу прощения за вторжение, но это действительно необходимо.

Кэт наклоняет голову, позволяя себе на мгновение погрузиться в свет; она ждёт подсказок, чего-то, что могло бы убедить их дать им проход дальше, слов, которые раньше так непринужденно слетали с её языка, слов о секретах и тайнах. Но вместо этого Фонарь только щелкает её по носу, отказывая во всём разом, даже в той мельчайшей толике своего света, что всегда рядом с Кэт. Изабет рядом с ней говорит первой, долго и путанно извиняется, предлагает полагающиеся случаю объяснения, в которых кто-то другой мог бы и потеряться, но не в этот раз. Здесь им поможет только правда.

— Мы хотели бы увидеть Архивиста, — говорит Кэт, выступая вперед. Она видит марки на них так же ясно, как на себе самой: пульсирующая аура Сердца на том, что смотрит на них с нескрываемой враждебностью, узор из паутины и крыльев Моли на втором, почти незаметный в свете Фонаря, что окутывает обоих с ног до головы.

Кэт не удивлена, когда они говорят, перебивая друг друга — и совершенно разные вещи:

— Убирайтесь...

— Джона сейчас нет...

— Мы не желаем зла, только хотим спросить о зеркале.

Невилл говорит тихо, но его слышно всегда — даже в центре шумного перекрёстка его слова услышат. Это дар и проклятие одновременно: Кэт замолкает сразу, двое напротив них давятся своими протестами, Изабет коротко фыркает и погружается в тень. Фонарь сверху дрожит — Фонарь знает, что когда звучит Стук, лучше открыть.

— Зеркале? — переспрашивает тот, что смотрит на них со страхом и долей любопытства; Кэт про себя называет его Нимфой — слишком неопытный ещё, нет ни толкового яда, ни прочной паутины; второй пускай будет Куклой, хотя в нем слишком мало того, что хочет Сердце. Но ритм стучит в нём так сильно, он слышен ясно и громко, он отдаётся эхом в голове, даже здесь, даже под всепроникающим светом Фонаря.

— Небольшое ручное зеркало, позолота, возможно разбитое стекло, — говорит Кэт, вспоминая описание, — Скорее всего, тот, кто принёс его вам, говорил о странном отражении, о постоянном чувстве наблюдения. Уверена, вы и сами знаете, каково это.

Она сразу понимает, что последняя фраза была ошибкой — они были готовы слушать до этого, но точно не теперь, когда она знает, и они знают, что она знает, что они заклеймены, порабощены, заперты... Обрывки чужих мыслей, впитавшиеся в стены, обрушиваются на неё со всех сторон разом, враждебные и инвазивные, прежде ровный путь становится извилистой, дрожащей тропкой. На секунду она сама чувствует себя запертой, но только на секунду; с давними воспоминаниями она разберётся потом.

— Это очень важно, — вздыхает Кэт, пытаясь сгладить неудачное начало разговора, — Зеркало не опасно, это всего лишь инструмент.

— Который вам по какой-то причине нужен, — щурится Кукла недоверчиво, словно пытаясь прочитать их мысли. Возможно, он смог бы, если бы не враждебность и отрицание. Возможно, именно это заставляет Кэт сказать правду — это, и томительное ощущение, которое подсказывает, что здесь им не нужно лгать и изворачиваться.

— Да, — признаёт Кэт, — оно нужно нам по причинам, которые, я уверена вы поняли бы, но я не хочу их раскрывать. 

Она знает, что такая формулировка вряд ли поможет с установлением доверия, но и объяснять сейчас выше её сил. Потому что тогда надо будет рассказывать про Дверь Павлина, объяснять про Мансус — и это разговор для совершенно другого времени. Сейчас Кэт только кожей чувствует расползающееся напряжение и продолжает:

— Наш культ обычно не стремится взаимодействовать с кем-либо и, поверьте, когда я говорю, что сейчас исключительная ситуация.

— О, то есть вы ещё и из культа? Какого именно? Тех фриков, которые поклоняются разрушению и огню? — голос Куклы сочится ядом; ему больше подошла бы Кузня, думает Кэт, ему больше подошло бы пламя, которое уничтожает и изменяет, перековывает и заново создает. Но Сердце успело раньше — Кэт кажется, что она видит огромную сцену с одним пятном света, и неумолчный ровный ритм окутывает её со всех сторон. Видение гаснет так же быстро, как появляется — и она снова отстаёт от разговора на такт, не успевает вмешаться, когда Невилл подаёт голос, необычно разговорчивый, необычно инициативный. Потом, думает про себя Кэт, и слушает, не перебивая.

— Кузница от нас далека, — качает головой он и добавляет неуверенно, не понижая голоса, запинаясь и пытаясь объяснить так, чтобы и они поняли. — Наш культ посвящен Зиме и тишине, тому, что не совсем мертво, тому, что балансирует на грани между Здесь и Не-Здесь. 

Он оборачивается на Изабет; в другой ситуации это могло бы наверное обидеть Кэт, но не сейчас — сейчас Изабет понимает его лучше всего и говорит неохотно, роняя только одно слово:

— Невмешательство.

— Именно, — Невилл облегчённо выдыхает, — Мы не вмешиваемся ни во что, что не касается нас напрямую, не заключает ни с кем альянсы, не враждуем ни с кем. И не хотим проблем.

Кэт любопытна: кто-то другой на её месте уже бы оборвал Невилла на полуслове, заткнул на полу вздохе. Но она наблюдает и вставляет только, когда он замолкает:

— И не хотим доставлять их вам. Нам только нужно зеркало.

— Зачем оно вам? — Нимфа поднимает ладонь, останавливая так и не последовавшие возражения. Он ведёт разговор с уверенностью, которую не ожидаешь по внешнему виду, и Кукла рядом с ним только скрещивает руки на груди, не меняя выражения лица, — Сначала ответьте на вопросы, а мы потом решим стоит ли вам доверять.

Это нечестно, думает Кэт и вздыхает. Им зеркало нужно больше, чем Институту; для Института оно бесполезно вовсе, тем более для этих двоих. Но она умеет ценить чужую осторожность, даже балансирующую на грани с параноидальностью. 

— Если не вдаваться в детали, которые в любом случае вне вашего понимания, — Кэт не может отказать себе в удовольствии отпустить шпильку, — то оно необходимо для небольшого... Назовём это ритуалом.

Атмосфера меняется мгновенно: прежняя настороженность взлетает в открытую враждебность, Кэт отступает на шаг, готовая то ли обороняться, то ли бежать. Она не понимает причин и инстинктивно тянется к Фонарю, забывая про обрубленные связи. Ответ не заставляет себя ждать, пускай и не с той стороны, которую она ожидает.

— Отлично, мало нам одного на подходе, так ещё и новые готовятся, — Кукла смеётся, невесёлый, горький звук, скребущий по нервам, — Спасибо и на том, что у вас хватило любезности предупредить. Может быть, ваш мир — как там, не совсем мёртвого? — окажется лучше.

Они понимают подтексты разом, невозможно не. Кэт и Невилл переглядываются, одинаковое отвращение на лицах каждого — сама мысль о том, что их могут подозревать в таком, невероятна. Но ни Кукла, ни Нимфа не знают правил, по которым живёт этот скрытый, ужасный мир, частью которого являются и Кэт, и Невилл. Она позволяет ему говорить; Изабет не рада, она притопывает ногой, но пока держится. Кэт дотягивается до её руки в молчаливой поддержке, сплетает пальцы, несмотря на парестезии, тут же прошивающие её насквозь. 

— Это конечно ритуал, но это не Ритуал, — Невилл выделяет голосом заглавную букву и вздыхает, явно не видя понимания, — Мы не...

— Мир для нас не имеет значения, — вмешивается Кэт и тут же пытается изменить формулировку, отвечая на возмущенный возглас, — Мы не хотим менять мир вокруг нас. Мы хотим изменить себя.

— Звучит как-то слишком альтруистично, не находите? 

За вопросом она слышит не только это — но ещё и скрытые смыслы, то, что они не готовы или не хотят спросить просто так. Они боятся, понимает Кэт; они или не готовы вступать в открытую конфронтацию, или не знают, как это сделать. Внезапная жалость перехватывает дыхание, когда Кэт вспоминает как это — понимать, что есть силы гораздо большие, чем человек может себе представить, быть связанным с ними так плотно, что разорвать эту связь можно только пожертвовав частью самого себя. И при этом не иметь возможности защититься, не знать и не уметь ничего из того, что могло бы хоть как-то обезопасить себя и других. А потом свет ламп бликует на тонких натянутых нитях, на лице знакомое ощущение липкой сети, и Кэт понимает, что только один из них полностью беззащитен и открыт. 

— Мы просим немного, — она машинально трёт щеки, встречая скептические взгляды, — и просим не просто так. 

— Информация, которой мы владеем, может вам помочь, — говорит Невилл с необычной для него горячностью; Кэт только удивляется про себя и старается не мешать, хотя прежде не найденные слов толпятся на языке, готовые в любой момент сорваться, выпустить себя в воздух мерцающими полупрозрачными бабочками; слишком знакомая близость Фонаря играет с Кэт дурные шутки, заставляет забыть на секунду, где она по-настоящему, снова погрузиться в обволакивающий свет Мансуса, увидеть как наяву синие шелковые стяги... Воздух в Архивах слишком спёртый, пыль щекочет ноздри, и Кэт возвращается в себя медленно, не следя за нитью разговора, только улавливая суть.

— Мы можем предложить помощь, ресурсы, людей или руководство! — Невилл не кричит в ответ на неуслышанные ей слова; он никогда не сможет кричать снова, вымороженные Зимой лёгкие просто не позволят ему это сделать, но он повышает голос. Кэт рядом, когда Невилл сгибается пополам в приступе мучительного кашля, она прижимает ладонь к его спине, чувствуя, как под ладонью ходуном ходят рёбра в попытке нормально вдохнуть. Нимфа и Кукла медлят, на их лицах что-то, отдалённо похожее на жалость; это унизительно, но гораздо лучше прежней враждебности. 

— С чего вы взяли, что нам нужно что-то из этого?

Кэт смеётся — она может и без Фонаря сказать, что они отчаянно нуждаются в руководстве, в каком-то направлении, в указаниях и помощи. Она не станет этого говорить; вместо этого она только резко останавливается, загоняя смех поглубже и отвечает, не раздумывая долго над формулировками:

— Иначе Архивист не пытался бы повторить подвиг Фогга, не правда ли? Пока что он больше похож на бешеную собаку, которая сама не знает, куда ей податься.

Это определенно задевает Нимфу, и Кэт на секунду сожалеет о своем выборе слов, слишком правдивых, но это чувство проходит быстро — перед глазами танцует меняющаяся перспектива, проценты сменяют друг друга в сложном танце. Пока что мирные переговоры провалились грандиозно, но, возможно, они ещё смогут что-то выторговать. Не может быть такого, что им не было бы что предложить — у Детей Тишины достаточно влияния и достаточно связей. Книги и артефакты, знание, которое просто так не получить и не достать, только выторговать или забрать силой. Кэт не уверена, что именно они могут обещать; Кэт готова отдать всё, что у неё есть — и уже не только из-за зеркала, она и вправду хочет помочь.

Возможно, её намерения понимают; возможно, именно это заставляет Нимфу разжать кулаки и придержать Куклу за плечо. Он наклоняется вперёд, и Кэт не хочет, но слышит настойчивый шепот:

— Тим, они могут помочь с Неведомым. 

Они переглядываются, читая в глазах понятное что-то только им двоим: Кукла трясёт головой, пальцы впиваются в плечи. Кэт не удивлена, что говорит именно Нимфа.

— Вы ведь знаете что-то. Даже не так, вы точно знаете и про Неведомое, и про то, как его остановить. 

Кэт не хочет ничего говорить — она знает про Танец, про такое невозможно не знать. А ещё она знает, что никто из Непрерывного Храма не согласился бы на это, не пошел бы на такое добровольно. Потому что Танец принадлежит не этому миру — Танец не должен звучать и существовать в этом мире. В Мансусе Кэт видела длинные тени, сплетающиеся конечности; барабанный бой, доносящийся из Храма Колеса, стучал в костях, подчиняя своему ритму, неумолчному смеху. От одного воспоминания кожа на спине начинает чесаться — Кэт хочется вылезти из себя, забыть своё имя и своё лицо, присоединиться к танцорам, ступать с каждым шагом в новый, непонятный и непознанный мир, где нет ничего хотя бы близко знакомого, где все лица это вариация одного и того же лица. От воспоминаний избавиться нелегко — и её голос дрожит, когда Кэт собирает достаточно себя для ответа:

— Танец закончится сам по себе, когда его время пройдёт. Ничего не случится, ничего не изменится, он закончится без последствий и не повлияет ни на что.

Почти без последствий; почти не повлияет. Это не ложь, скорее умолчание, потому что место Танца провалится частично в нереальность, в страшные сны, которые исчезают с первым лучом рассвета — но это не то же самое, как если бы Танец отзвучал до последней ноты, был пройден до последней фигуры. Тогда реальность раскроила и сшила бы себя заново, грубыми вощёными нитками, в приблизительное подобие, где ничего не имеет смысла. Для кого-то такой мир мог бы оказаться раем, и она уверена, что почти видит старую боль на лице Куклы, когда он резко отворачивается. Кэт не любит Сердце — она потеряла брата в нём и не может не жалеть о том знакомом лице, которое никогда не увидит. Возможно, Кукла тоже потерял кого-то — если бы они только могли просто поговорить. Но она знает, что они не верят; это их выбор.

— Никаких вопросов больше, — Изабет включает себя в разговор без особых усилий. — Вы знаете, что мы можем предложить и что нам нужно. Можете даже расценить информацию про Танец как аванс. 

Кэт ждёт, она готова стоять вот так, посреди Архивов долго. Столько сколько потребуется для окончательного ответа. Она старается передать это в своей позе и явно преуспевает — на них обращают внимания не больше, чем на мебель, спор явно не только об этом. Нимфа и Кукла едва не сталкиваются лбами: Кэт кажется, что она видит искры.

— Неужели ты считаешь, что мы можем просто взять и забрать опасный предмет из Хранилища Артефактов? Вот так? — Кукла щёлкает пальцами, подчёркивая свои слова, — По щелчку пальцев?

— Если какая-то сущность может просто привезти и оставить здесь вещь, которая с огромной вероятностью кого-то убьёт, и никто этим не заинтересован, то да, считаю!

Отстранённо, с не её любопытством, с давящим ощущением в висках, Кэт думает, что лучшего защитника Архивист не смог бы себе найти; она знает, что он и не искал. И зря: те, кто видят свет Фонаря, уязвимы и слабы — она нащупывает руку Изабет, не поворачивая головы, и сжимает её пальцы. 

— Это может помочь Джону! Тим, пожалуйста...

— Что? Неужели ты думаешь, что они говорят правду, что твой драгоценный Джон стоит этого, — он обводит рукой Кэт, Изабет и Невилла, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что они ещё здесь, всё ещё ждут, всё ещё слушают и наблюдают, — Стоит того, чтобы подвергать всех такой опасности?

— Да, стоит.

От простого, искреннего ответа Кукла оседает на стоящий рядом стул, и Кэт старается всеми силами, чтобы не дотянуться до Фонаря, не узнать, что именно творится в его голове. Она только и может, что читать язык тела — опущенные плечи, открытые ладони, вздувшиеся на висках вены, — и понимать, что он проиграл, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он трёт лицо, слова выходят смазанно и нечётко:

— Просто взять и вынести потенциально опасный предмет из хранилища не так просто, как кажется.

— Это не так сложно сделать, — поправляет его Кукла, — просто заполним форму по всем правилам, через установленное время зеркало спишут как потерянное. Всё.

Нимфа улыбается собственным словам, словно ему привычно то, что он предлагает; Кэт вспоминает липкое ощущение на коже и думает, что да, скорее всего привычно. Рядом с ним Кукла поднимает взгляд в отчаянной попытке возразить.

— Но Элайас...

— Элайас, — выделяет голосом Кэт, чувствуя натягивающуюся связь — три длинных луча Фонаря, его любимое дитя, его Сердце и она, — Знает, что мы здесь, поверьте. Знает, что ему от зеркала никакой пользы. И что мы пришли с миром и не несем никакой угрозы Институту. 

Она лукавит — Изабет не зря держится позади, её раскрытые крылья прикрывают спину, мешают тому, кто называет себя Элайасом, видеть подробности. Ничего серьёзного, ничего необычного: только помехи поверх их разговора, любимая уловка Моли, шутка на грани с вызовом.

— А обычным людям? — Кукла почти щерится — но уже даже без прежней враждебности, только с бесконечной усталостью, словно он забыл как бороться и делает это только по привычке.

— Тим... — Нимфа вздыхает, но продолжает упрямо, — Они могут помочь. Наверное. Мы не в том положении, чтобы выбирать.

— Я не буду обсуждать даже возможность этого всерьез, Мартин! Ты словно не понимаешь, что именно делаешь!

— Возможно, только я и понимаю!

Кэт не может отвернуться — широко открытые глаза впитывают каждую эмоцию, каждый гневный возглас (давний спор и давнее противостояние) с одинаковым интересом. Она заставляет себя сморгнуть — раз, другой — и вытирает набежавшие слёзы, чувствуя, как внутри ревёт и требует своего никогда не утихающий голод. Когда Нимфа поворачивается к ней — челюсть выдвинута вперёд, брови нахмурены — она видит борьбу внутри него, Фонарь подсвечивает опасения и надежды ясно и чётко, бросая длинные тени. 

— Мы уже потеряли Сашу, откуда мы знаем, что кто-то из нас не станет жертвой этого зеркала? 

— Потому что Фонарь уже заклеймил вас, давно и надолго, — Кэт не может и не хочет скрывать восхищение в голосе, щедро приправленное страхом. 

— И якобы поэтому зеркало не несёт нам никакой угрозы? Я не прав, скорее всего, но звучит не особо правдиво. Почему мы должны вам верить?

Нимфа наивен, но не глуп: он задает правильные вопросы, но пока не умеет получать на них нужные ответы. Кэт может ответить ему десятком разных способ — не от злонамеренности, просто потому, что иногда нет одного правильного ответа, просто потому что иногда Фонаря слишком много, слишком далеко расстилается его свет. 

— Потому что я не могу вам врать. Не здесь, не сейчас, — Кэт придерживается прежней линии, так проще всего. Она разводит руки и позволяет на секунду окунуться в свет целиком. Чужие глаза тотчас впиваются в кожу со всех сторон, протискиваются внутрь, наблюдают её целиком. Она знает, что они чувствуют это тоже — вес изучающего, жадного взгляда, сосредоточенного не на затылке, чуть ниже, где атлант начинает позвоночник. Кэт смеётся — коротко и зло — и опускает руки.

— Врать в месте силы бесконечного знания и желания знать как-то глупо, — она выдыхает через нос, тяжело и долго. Слишком много забирает такой откровенный показ сил — и это не Мансус, где её способности возрастают стократно. 

— И почему мы должны вам довериться? Особенно после этого, — их трясёт, Кэт не удивлена, что первым говорит Нимфа. Лес защищает его даже так, даже когда он слаб и неопытен. 

— Например потому что мы пытаемся с вами хоть как-то разговаривать, а не сразу переходим к силовым методам, — не выдерживает Изабет. 

В её голосе нет и следа того нейтрального, почти осторожного тона, что был раньше; Изабет на грани, и только от Кэт зависит, обернётся ли последняя попытка успехом. Кэт переступает с ноги на ногу — ответственность тяжело ложится на плечи, давит к земле. Она оглядывается по сторонам: возможно, Изабет могла бы отвлечь их, пока сама Кэт проскользнет мимо и найдёт то, что им нужно самостоятельно. Но все двери отливают жёлтым, все ручки матово-чёрные, поверхность поглощает свет. Она знает, что здесь веселилась Моль — и не иначе с полного позволения Архивиста. Или же он ничего не знает — и Кэт склоняется ко второму варианту всё сильнее. Она не знает, выстроены ли лабиринты чтобы защитить или убить, но ей в них делать нечего — провалится с головой в чужую реальность, пропадёт там навсегда. Но Кэт всё равно поворачивает идею с разных сторон, рассматривая Архивы.

Одна из дверей привлекает её внимание. Она ничем не выделяется — тот же стойкий жёлтый тинт, полное отсутствие опознавательных знаков — но только в обычном зрении. Если взглянуть по-другому, чуть наклонить голову, позволить взгляду расфокусироваться, ускользнуть из этого мира, то можно увидеть чудо. Кэт смотрит на переплетение нитей, тонкий изящный узор, удивительно сложный, удивительно нежный. Узор, в котором тесно переплетены любовь и забота, волнение и злость, и столько отчаяния, столько боли... Кэт не может удержать улыбку — пауки порой такие предсказуемые собственники, так объяты желанием сохранить и защитить, запаковать слоями в паутину и уберечь от всего мира. За этой дверью обычно сидит Архивист; Кэт знает это инстинктивно, без знания, медленно проливающего свет на секреты, она просто видит, как Нимфа сжимает кулаки, видит глубокую складку между бровями, просто видит его целиком. 

А ещё она знает, что несмотря на прежнюю уверенность, на прежнюю преданность Архивисту, Нимфа уже принял решение. И оно совсем не в их пользу; дальнейший диалог абсолютно бессмысленен, пустое сотрясание воздуха. Она вздыхает — усталость от разговора, который она не может ни изменить, ни повернуть в свою пользу, разливается по плечам, и Кэт оглядывается, стараясь найти какой-то компромисс, последняя отчаянная попытка, потому что альтернативой — Раздирающие Горы, и она не сомневается, кого первой бросят на их пики. Последняя попытка, обещает себе Кэт и снова подбирает слова, шатаясь от затрачиваемых усилий.

— Может, мы могли бы просто сесть и поговорить? Без предрассудков и, — она морщится, благодарно улыбается Невиллу, который подхватывает её под локоть, — без ошибочных суждений. В конце концов, у нас с вами гораздо большего общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Начнем заново, без тяжелых чувств, как союзники.

Руки Невилла недостаточно, и Кэт сомневается, что весь путь обратно она проделает на своих ногах. Пока же она находит ближайшую возможную поверхность, которая достаточно прочна, чтобы выдержать её вес. Стол, на который она опирается, покрыт мелкой пылью — от её ладони остаются чистые отпечатки, от дерева едва уловимо тянет кровью; железистый привкус застревает в горле, и Кэт откашливается, чувствуя подступающую к горлу желчь. Грань застряла в дереве так плотно, что отпечаток остался даже сейчас; Грань, свободно выливающаяся из кого-то вот так — почти как кровь из артерий, широкой плотной лентой — опасна и непредсказуема, и Кэт стоит поторопиться.

— Пожалуйста, — она даже не стесняется признать, что уже умоляет: близкая и наверняка болезненная смерть пугает её гораздо больше, чем потерянное достоинство, — Прошу вас, это наш единственный шанс, последняя надежда.

— Боюсь, мы ничем не можем вам помочь, — говорит Нимфа; его голос даже не дрожит. — Теперь уходите. 

На секунду мир вокруг гаснет, подчиняясь приказу, но только на секунду. Кэт знает, что видит Изабет, что Изабет чувствует. Тонкая песнь нитей, натянутых между оплетёнными мхом ветками; спасительная тень Леса, прохладой обнимающая кожу, тихий шорох листьев под ногами; паутина острее любых ножей, впивающаяся в запястья и лодыжки, обнимающая шею. Кэт почти разворачивается, подчиняясь песне струн, но замирает на месте: Фонарь над ней сжигает паутину. Рядом с ней качает головой Невилл — его нити огибают по широкой дуге, Невилл защищён двумя розовыми отпечатками ладоней на плечах — а Изабет только фыркает и на секунду мигает, разрывая пространство, превращаясь в аномалию, исперещённую фракталами деревьев. 

— Не стоит тратить на нас свою паутину, малыш, — от её голоса начинает болеть голова; Кэт рада, что Изабет не смеётся — с белой блузки будет очень тяжело оттереть кровь. Изабет иногда просто делает вещи; иногда эти вещи сложно объяснить и рационализировать, иногда они просты и невинны. Но сейчас Кэт видит рядом с собой существо, которое не вписывается в реальность ни по каким стандартам, существо, которое кутается в крылья Моли и готово изгибать вероятности в свою пользу. 

После такого нет надежды даже на обмен, но Кэт всегда старается верить в хорошее; перед глазами бешено пляшет меняющаяся линия вероятностей: варианты рассыпаются и собираются заново, круговерть всё новых и новых процентов успеха застилает глаза, и Кэт сжимает зубы до скрипа, стараясь совладать со всем знанием, которое немилосердно впихивается в голову Фонарём. Она трогает Изабет — то, что сейчас является Изабет — за плечо и запускает ногти в её кожу. Боль ударяет вверх по руке, словно сотни игл впиваются разом, но Кэт не выпускает наружу и вздоха, и отпускает только тогда, когда от Изабет перестаёт фонить белым шумом. Рука горит огнём, и Кэт позволяет себе мгновение, чтобы выдохнуть, чтобы не сорваться на крик; разочарование внутри неё кипит, яркое и горячее, забивая горло.

— Мы не нападали, и не сделали ни жеста, который можно так расценить. 

— О, и прежнюю демонстрацию вы за агрессию не считаете.

— Вы уже принадлежите Фонарю, — устало повторяет Кэт, не зная, как ещё объяснить, чтобы они поняли, — Я не пыталась узнать о вас ничего личного, не принуждала вас к ответам, просто показала чему на самом деле принадлежит это место.

— Как будто мы не знали до этого, — вмешивается Кукла со своего места и встаёт, указывая на дверь, — Уходите. Нам больше не о чем говорить. И не было до этого.

— Ваши сны никуда не уйдут, — говорит Кэт, повышая голос; она не уточняет, какие именно сны, — и возможно, возможно, вы будете гораздо сговорчивее там.

Это не должно было звучать как угроза; не задумывалось как она. Но горечь провала пронизывает слова, делает интонацию жёсткой и резкой. Только менять что-то она не хочет, не хочет извиняться. Кэт не видит смысла — она решает, что возможно попробует позже удачи с Архивистом (он должен понять, должен увидеть, это его работа), но сейчас она просто разворачивается на каблуках, не боясь подставить спину. Изабет следует за ней неохотно, крылья Моли волочатся за ней по полу, оставляя длинные следы в мелкой бумажной пыли.

Невилл отстаёт; Кэт знает, что он оставляет свою визитку — самую обычную визитку хорошего дантиста, но на обратной стороне номер написан другой рукой, обычной ручкой. Она знает, что Нимфа не устоит, что ему любопытно, что он давно слышит песню паутины, сладкий зов в своих снах. Она знает, что Невилл расскажет ему гораздо больше, чем обычно позволяют правила — потому что Нимфа уже знает гораздо больше, и его метки тому доказательством. Кэт видела во снах, что они будут встречаться не раз, но она молчит. То, что она видит во снах, обычно остаётся с ней, но это не тот случай, когда ей стоит вмешиваться; нет никаких правил для того, что Невилл пытается сделать. Кэт знает, что он видит в Нимфе самого себя — упрямого и нервного, желающего помочь всем разом, но не знающего, как это сделать. Она знает, что Невилл видит на нём свои же ошибки — и пытается исправить их. Во снах Кэт видела, что он только сделает всё хуже; сны Кэт остаются с ней. 

Если бы она знала, как всё повернётся, то позвала бы с собой людей Края, людей Чаши, тех, кто мог бы убедить не словами, но силой. Но Кэт не всеведуща, она не может предсказать всё; она только наблюдатель, который знает факты и строит выводы своим несовершенным человеческим умом. Двери Института захлопываются за их спинами — и на улице солнце обжигает чувствительные после неяркого света глаза. 

* * *

Тим долго смотрит на закрытую дверь, потом дергает ручку несколько раз — и не может никак поверить в то, что дверь так и осталась закрытой. Словно не было никого, проходившего через неё в последние полчаса. Он бурчит себе под нос: «ненавижу это место», и устало проводит рукой по лицу, откидывая со лба упавшую чёлку. Тим не оборачивается, когда уходит куда-то вглубь архивов, только машет неопределённо рукой, обозначая прощание.

Мартин не идет за ним — они ещё поговорят, он знает это с той же уверенностью, что заставила его раньше вложить всю свою волю в приказ, с той же уверенностью, что убеждает его — ни один диктофон не слышал ничего, Элайас не слышал ничего, Джон никогда не узнает об этом, если он сам не скажет.

Мартин поднимает визитку, нервно оглядываясь через плечо. Себе он говорит, что это просто на всякий случай, что на самом деле ему не нужна помощь, что он не хочет связываться со всем этим больше, чем необходимо. Но вечером, после долгого спора с самим собой, после сотни кругов вокруг дивана в пустой и тихой квартире, он прижимает телефон к уху, с замирающим сердцем считает долгие гудки и уже почти готов сдаться и забыть про всё случившееся, но потом на том конце появляется голос, и он говорит:

— Я хочу знать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [только ночь была в сотню раз длинней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877785) by [DeltaPsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy)




End file.
